


to be your last goodnight and your first good day

by serenityadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, kind of??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityadora/pseuds/serenityadora
Summary: adora's twin brother is having a wedding and when her mother accidentally misinterprets her everyone thinks she's bringing her long time best friend to the wedding. and what else can be done besides convincing everyone that's what's actually happening?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	to be your last goodnight and your first good day

**Author's Note:**

> no editting we live recklessly like lesbians
> 
> alternatively, came up with this on a random sunday at 3am so hopefully like you like it
> 
> quick notes though for real, 
> 
> \- point of view switches between catra and adora each chapter.  
> \- everything is exactly the same in the manner they all have powers and catra's...a catgirl, simply because i like the idea of it. that's it. adora doesn't have power though because she's not she ra. no princesses or anything, just magic. please don't ask the reason why i don't have a solid one.

“I have to tell you something.”

Those words interrupt Catra in the middle of her work, causing her to drop the paintbrush. One because it scared the living daylights out of her, she doesn’t need to check her tail this time to know it’s fluffed out. And two, because, the way that Adora said it just indicated that she probably did something very stupid.

Catra has known her best friend long enough to know that tone of voice.

It’s the same tone that she had when they were eleven and Adora climbed the tree they both knew she couldn’t, and she showed up at her door with a broken arm and said they can’t tell her mom.

It’s the same tone of voice, that when they were fifteen Adora has to explain how she _accidentally_ said yes to a date to homecoming that she needs help getting out of.

It’s the tone of voice that Adora used as an apology their senior year of high school when they got in their worst fight, the one to top all they had since they met when they were four years old.

It’s the, ‘I’m in danger, please help me, you’re the only one I trust’ voice.

It’s the voice that she knows is going to make her go through seven different emotions before she can figure out how to help Adora, starting with disbelief and ending with amusement.

She sighs, turning in her seat and wiping what she can off on her apron. But she smiles when she sees Adora’s nervous look, turning it into a smirk only because she doesn’t want to let the other see her too soft. Not now anyway.

“What did you do?” The words come out a bit more amused than anything else.

“Hey! I didn’t do anything,” Adora immediately defends herself, before she slumps a little where she stands. “Okay, I did. But that doesn’t mean I always do! Something bad that is, I mean I have now but not…you know, always.”]

“So elegant with your wording there, Princess.” 

“Shut up,” Adora’s face is red as can be, it’s even flushed down to her neck at this point.

“Lay it on me,” she points to the other stool indicating that Adora can pull the chair over. And watches as Adora does. Catra has to ready herself for anything at this point. Adora rambles all the time, but only like that when it’s something she’s actually nervous about. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad.”

Catra doesn’t miss the wince she gives when Catra says that.

“Okay, well…”

“Out with it, Adora.”

“Okay so, you know that Adam is having his wedding next month…” Adora’s already chewing on her lip. Catra knows that she’s going to regret it later. She always does. She can think of the many other ways she wants to distract Adora and get her to stop. _Kissing_ , for example, would be an amazing way to distract her. She chooses to lean over instead and flick her forehead.

“Stop biting your lip, dumbass.”

“Ow!”

“Delayed reaction much?”

“It still hurt…” Adora mumbles.

And she looks so cute that it makes Catra want to slash some pillow til its shredded while also making her want to kiss every part of Adora’s face. It’s irritating. She just tries to pay attention to what she’s trying to say instead, “You’re literally procrastinating.”

“Fine! Fine.” Adora huffs before running her hands through her hair. She must have taken it down out of stress, it’s never down. “So Adam’s wedding is coming up and I never told them who my plus one was.”

“Uh, me, obviously?”

“Well, you got an invite too so, I figured that you know, they’d just place us together at seating and whatever.”

Catra sighs, “yeah, and?”

“Well, my mom called today, and…. something might have happened.” Adora looks like she might be ill trying to say whatever it is, it’d be funny if the situation wasn’t so strange. Catra scoots her stool closer to Adora takes her hands in her own, almost on instinct her tail wraps around Adora’s arm. It’s almost embarrassing that she does something so casual without even thinking about it. “I told my mom I was taking you.”

“Yeah, and? That’s not shocking or weird.” Catra already feels like wherever this is going is probably about to be a shit storm.

“And she might have thought….”

“Thought?”

“She might have thought we were dating!” Adora says it so fast that even Catra’s advanced hearing almost missed it.

Catra freezes, her tail that had wrapped around Adora’s arm immediately pulls back and her ear flickers, but after that, she’s stiller than she ever has been. She starts to laugh, almost a bit of a self-deprecating and sarcastic laugh, one that almost sounds a bit crazy, “And you told her we’re not and what? She was relieved?”

Adora coughs almost awkwardly and lets go of Catra’s hands to rub at the back of her neck, it causes Catra to follow the movement.

“I didn’t correct her…she hung up the phone and all I could hear was her calling after my dad.”

“And you’re going to call them back to fix it right?” Catra feels like her ears might be ringing. This is insane.

“Actually, I thought after, about how easy it would be for us to avoid how crazy our relatives get.” Adora already is looking at Catra with a look that is so dangerous it would bring war criminals down to their knees probably.

“Adora, no…” Her words trail off, but she can tell they already fall to deaf ears. This is not going to be an easy situation to get out of. “Adora, whatever you’re thinking is a bad idea.”

“Is it though?” She’s gone from a complete pout to a smile that indicates over planning and scheming and normally this is the exact kind of look Catra wants to add to her own chaos. But this is not the time.

“Adora!” Catra stands when Adora does, watching the blonde pace while she tries to count down from ten, whether it’s to calm anxiety or because she absolutely can’t get her heart to stop pounding at the idea of dating Adora, she can’t tell.

“Listen though, every time we come home, they ask us about our love lives. It’s almost even before they ask us how school is going!” Adora’s brought a hand to her chin and she looks ever the part of some kid trying to pretend to be a detective solving a case. It’s almost cute and…

Catra has to shake her head, this is not the time.

Though, Adora does have a point. Catra and Adora moved out to go to college three years ago, they were in the summer before their last year. They’d been attending the same college and living in the same apartment together, dealing with their lives together for three years.

And yet every time they go home, it doesn’t matter whose parents they were talking to, somehow dating always showed up in the conversation.

It wasn’t just then though; skype calls and phone calls always had some sort of that conversation. Adora’s mom assuming her plus one was a date alone shows that fact.

They could be talking about how Catra’s art had gotten into an exhibition that weekend or how Adora’s soccer game had gone. And when it came to talking to Catra’s parents, Catra could even admit she spent a lot of time talking about Adora. So, for them to weasel in a way to talk about Catra’s own dating life was amazing.

Which was nonexistent. The last person she had dated was her friend Scorpia in freshman year, the spring semester, and that had ended pretty much mutual. With Scorpia’s feelings for this admittedly, though she’d never say this, nice girl named Perfuma and Catra’s feelings for Adora, they never stood a chance.

Scorpia and their mutual friend Entrapta were the only people who knew of Catra’s feelings. And that’s only because one night, sometime after their breakup, Catra had gotten so drunk she’d had a breakdown in the doorway of their apartment. Probably the most embarrassing thing she’d done if only because it had shown to others she could actually admit to emotions and feelings.

Now Scorpia makes her try to talk about her feelings even more, and she’d already tried to get her to do it a lot before. 

Okay so, maybe they do happen to ask a lot about their love lives but what does that possibly have to do with-

And then suddenly there’s a snapping noise right in her ear, and it makes her jump away so fast she’s basically perched on the stool she was previously sitting on, “What is your problem!?”

Adora’s laughing so hard her head is tilted back and she’s holding her stomach, Catra won’t admit it to anyone out loud but she feels the blush on her cheeks, it makes her a bit angry actually.

Every time this happens, she tells herself it won’t happen the next time because she’s chosen to move on.

She hasn’t, and she probably won’t, ever truly move on.

“Oh man, that was so funny. You must have really been in some deep thought,” Adora’s finally relaxing a little bit from her laugh and wiping at her eyes, clearing them of what Catra assumes are tears from her stupid laugh lasting so long. “But you weren’t listening to me that whole time, I’m a little offended.”

“Get over it, Princess.” Catra rolls her eyes before inspecting her nails if only to be dramatic about not caring. “Obviously whatever you were saying wasn’t that important.”

“You don’t even remember what I was saying, do you?” Adora sounds too smug and Catra can’t stand it.

“Psh, yes, I do.”

“So, what’s the last thing I said was?”

Catra’s caught, she knows it. Adora knows it. The whole damn world knows it. Instead, she grumbles under her breath and looks away, sitting back down on the stool before turning back toward the painting she’d been working on before Adora had come in. She had no intention of doing anything with it but looking at Adora’s smug grin was not what she wanted to be doing.

“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.”

“Shut up, Adora.” Catra’s voice is just a grumble at this point. Maybe she’s overreacting but would she be herself if she wasn’t?

“Grumpy baby.”

“Hey, shut up!”

Adora doesn’t say anything at first and just moves to lean over Catra, she’s moved so both her arms are over each shoulder and her chin is resting on Catra’s head. She’d whine about it but right now with Adora this close she kind of feels overwhelmed. They’re pretty clingy but when it comes to moments like this, she has to cherish each one. Which is stupid, because she’s just feeding into her own feelings, but she can’t seem to stop.

Catra moves so one of her hands intertwines the best she can with one of Adora’s and huffs.

If she ignores it, maybe she won’t realize she’s blushing.

“You keep telling me to shut up. It’s hurting my feelings.” Adora whines, and it’s so annoying that if it was literally anyone else, Catra might have actually clawed her ears off. Catra doesn’t need to see her to know she’s pouting too.

“You are so annoying…”

“That’s still mean, Catra.”

“Well, I don’t plan on changing my personality any time soon, Adora, so you’re kind of stuck with it.”

Adora moves so fast it takes Catra off guard, she must have used her foot because that’s the only explanation, but she had pulled the other stool from where it was and sat down on it, moving so she could wrap her arms around Catra’s waist and let her face press into Catra’s neck.

And all Catra can think about is how she literally wants to die.

“C’mon Catra,” She draws out the last part of her name on for so long before she huffs again, leaning her chin back on Catra’s shoulder. “Don’t you want to hear why I think letting us pretend to date at Adam’s wedding is a good thing?”

“Uh…” Catra’s brain must be either broken or on overdrive because she literally can not get anything else out.

“I promise to do whatever you want if you say yes,” Adora’s pout must be back, Catra knows it is, with a whine like that it must be.

“Fine, fine!” Catra wants to throw her hands up, annoyed, instead, she places them on top of where Adora’s are resting on her stomach. “Tell me this fucking plan, and then I’ll tell you how stupid it is.”

“That’s not you saying you won’t do it, so I’ll take it.”

“That’s a maybe at best, asshole.”

Adora only sighs, and Catra thinks she might pull away but instead all she does is have one of her hands play with Catra’s hands. Catra takes a few breathes to recover from her stupid lesbian ass reactions to it, and finally chills out. And if anyone asks, no, she did not relax into Adora’s hold, she put up a fight the whole time.

“So Adam is getting married to that girl he swears is the love of his life,” Adora laughs a little when she says it. Neither of them mentions how they only met six months prior, and she was kind of a bitch. “And we’re both going.”

“I thought we already established that,” Catra hums and closes her eyes, feeling a little too relaxed.

“And our parents always pester us about the stupidest things, and both our parents are going to be there.”

“Also, established that, Adora.”

“And I just think, if we both go like, together we can avoid some of the awkward things our families seem to ask.” Adora’s voice has gone from the excited rambling that she had earlier to a small whisper.

Catra hates how it makes her feel like she’s at peace. At home.

“Adora, I hate to break your bubble here, but you’re an awful liar and my mother has seen through every lie I have ever told that woman.”

Adora sighs and Catra thinks she’s finally found a reason to have this whole thing blow over and that Adora will call her mom and explain that it was all a huge misunderstanding

“That’s why, we have a month practice, and if we convince ourselves enough, maybe it won’t seem like we’re lying. And they won’t realize we are. Think of it as a super long play! Just like we did back in high school.” Adora’s smiling, and she knows this because Adora again, is hiding her face into Catra’s neck.

Catra, once again, feels like dying.

And not just because of the sudden and yet somehow familiar invasion of personal space. Adora wants them to spend a _month_ getting used to dating each other, so that they can go spend a week at home, pretending to date, while they go through all the mess of a family members wedding. She must be nuts.

“Adora, that’s an absolutely awful idea.”

That must be the wrong thing to say because Adora pulls back violently. Too fast, almost like Catra had burned her, and it makes Catra frown.

She’s always an ass to Adora, it’s kind of their thing, but when something like this happens, she knows she went too far.

Knowing she’s about to go either into a very awkward silence or an apology trip, she turns around in her seat moving only slightly forward so one hand can go to Adora’s knee while the other tilts Adora’s chin up so she can look at her.

“Adora…”

“You could have just said no,” Adora’s words aren’t harsh but they are blunt. Maybe a little hurt. “Didn’t realize dating me was such an awful idea, even if it was just pretending.”

Catra winces this time. Maybe she should have worded that better. That one was on her. But also, she’s not sure why Adora is taking it this hard. Though, this is Adora and even after twenty years, she does still get surprised by her.

“Adora, that’s not what I meant,” Catra still hasn’t moved her hand which gave Adora the chance to take the hand under and hold it in her own. Catra tries not to think about how she’s going to feel like melting into the sand later when she thinks about how touchy they were today. So much for trying to not do that as often.

“Then tell me what you meant,” Adora’s frown turns into a pout, and this time actually seeing it felt deadly.

“Well…” Catra goes to say it but the look on Adora’s face, plus the tiny self-destructive voice in the back fo her head telling her to do it becomes too loud. Too hard to ignore. “If, and that’s a big if, I say that we should do this. We would have a lot to talk about.”

Catra doesn’t even get to continue before Adora’s smiling again, “I promise to take you out to your favorite burger place. And I’ll pay! And we can even talk there!”

Catra knows she made a mistake because this was basically already telling her yes.

“I didn’t even say yes.”

“You basically did though,” Adora grins.

“Yeah…I did.”

Catra goes to pinch the bridge of her nose, reluctantly pulling herself away from Adora, standing up hoping it’ll help her think better. There is so much they need to even figure out. New days off from work, how they’re even going to say how they got together, and even more, “Tomorrow, we’re going out for lunch, and then we’re discussing _everything_. And after that, I will decide if I think this is a good idea.”

She swears that Adora’s eyes sparkle at that.

“I promise that I won’t get excited or even think about it until then!” Adora’s up in seconds, moving to tug Catra into a quick hug, even though Catra’s stiff and still standing with her hand to her face and everything.

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t! But if you say yes, at least, Adam can’t call me a single loser while we’re at the wedding,” she grins almost stupidly as she pulls away, and there goes Catra’s heart beating too fast.

“That better not be the only reason you’re doing this!”

“It might be at least one!”

Adora runs off toward her room and Catra abandons everything to race after her.

The night had gotten a lot more complicated than she thought it would when she sat down to do her piece for school.

\--

It’s three in the morning, Adora’s knocking on Glimmer’s door over and over in a rush. She only looks slightly guilty when the small and angry figure shows up.

“Glimmer, I think I did something stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @catraisms and on tumblr @arnaultdorotheas


End file.
